


BoTW Link’s questionable “Food” Diary

by seekingSolar



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bread Smoothie, Diary/Journal, Food, Not Serious, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: BoTW Link has questionable life choices(for those in the One Big Smashy Family discord server)





	1. Day 0/Day 1

Tuesday, May 21st, 2019

 

dear diary,

 

i just decided to buy a diary. 

thats really it.

i ate bread today.

 

Wednesday, May 22nd, 2019

 

me and the other links found a butterfly today.

i ate the butterfly.

note to self: don’t eat butterflies


	2. Day 2/Day 3

Thursday, May 23rd, 2019.

 

I found out I’m not allowed to eat the pikmin.

I don’t know why.

they look edible.

 

Friday, May 24th, 2019

 

bread smoothie. Wow.


End file.
